Bixbite
If I could begin to be half of what you think of me''...'' Bixbite is the goddess of Nekos, gems, and harmony. Appearance Her usual appearance is that of a Neko young woman in her twenties. She has medium length brown hair in a single braid and long bangs to cover the fact she doesn't have human ears. She has brown cat ears and a gray tail with a brown tip. Her skin is a healthy rose and her eyes are a shiny blue. She wears pink and black/dark grey clothes. She can transform into a cat, and her appearance is of an almost grown, female, brown and gray Siamese cat. There’s a bracelet with pink and black gems on her front right paw which you can identify her by. Personality Bixbite could be seen as an insecure and somewhat mild person. Truth is, she actually suffers from low self-esteem (due to her previous condition as a "freak" cat-human) and doesn't really think of herself as someone deserving respect from most people AND is subjext to the opinion that nsarly everyone secretly dislikes her. This can backfire negatively though, since she can be cruel to humans obviously weaker than herself. She's pretty emotional, and though her emotions may show on her face, Bix will avoid as much as possible talking about her feelings. She's prone to having mood swings but not manifesting them, which leads to emotional harm. And she also tends to go to extremes: either overtrusting a person, or completely distrusting them. Hating a person, or adoring them. This isn't the case with everyone, but even then, she hides it. Powers She can transform into a cat at will. Her harmony powers are odd, and she can many anything “get along” and do weird things like mix oil and water but it only lasts a limited time. Granting harmony to living things is draining though. She has total control over gems, often creating pure jewelry or small unbreakable diamond weapons. Backstory Bixbite lived and died 9 times, and during her 9th time being alive, a series of events happened and she accidentally turned into a goddess while trying to commit suicide. Relationships Xenon It may or may not be obvious that Bixbite has a crush on this science god. Even though they haven't known each other for a long time, Bixy thinks a lot about him and sometimes fantasizes about them being together someday. It's also been shown that she cares and gets concerned about him, during the drama with the CDs. Despite her positive views of him, she's resigned herself to think that he does not like her due to her identity as a cat-person. Silverskies Although they can't be considered close friends (due to their lack of constant interaction), it is good to know thay Bixbite trusts her enough that she gave possession of her child to the sky goddess. She thinks of Silvy as a high-ranking deity, and considers herself unworthy of being her close friend. Mirabella Bixbite's youngest child, and currently her only one (Miles, her older kid, died). Even though she loves the little catgirl, Bix's troubles and thoughts drove her to constantly forget that she had to care for Miri. Eventually worried about her capacity as a mother and fearing failure, she trusted her daughter to Silverskies. Riri In her first life, Riri and Bixbite (who then had different names) were sisters. Due to a chain of events, Bixbite ended up dying and Riri turned into a goddess. After many, many years, they reunited by chance to find out that they're both deities now. Their relationship was unusually harmonious, with Riri trying to protect Bix and Bix trying to support Riri despite their different personalities. It's likely that their relationship stys the same even aftermso many years. Chan They've only interacted once or twice, so it's hard to say. Chan did expose Bix's crush on Xenon, so it's possible she has a small grudge towards goddess-chan. Shatter This CD is Bixbite's former double personality, originally suppressed with magic, but brought back by the Corruption Spell. Bix has an intense dislike towards Shatter, since they share the same body but are totally different. Currently they're in a constant fight for control. Therefore, Bixbite isolated herself somewhere where Shatter wouldn't be able to hurt anyone but Bix herself. Corrupted Deities Bixbite has a HATE for the CDs. Probably because she simply doesn't like that Shatter, her own CD side, is one of them. She hasn't publicly defied them, the reason is unknown. Category:GGaD